Negotiations
by PrincessPeach131
Summary: Daine, a Tortallan ambassador has powers that Carthaki Numair has only dreamed of exploring. But what happens when their loyalties clash, war breaks out, and a pesky goddess gets involved? A fluffy DN with a plot!


An irritated Numair paced the University corridors. He grumbled to himself, cursing the Emperor. Ozorne, the high and mighty if you wanted to be politically correct, was acting like a stuck-up pig. Numair had certain license where the emperor was concerned due to their life-long friendship, but he still had to be careful. He had watched the emperor turn against too many friends to consider himself safe. Still, Numair fumed, he wished that he could dump the selfish brat on his head. Numair _was_ one of the most powerful mages in the world, and his loyalty to Carthak was part of Carthak's protection from other nations. He should deserve some consideration. And what he really needed was time to further improve his abilities. Time to research his capabilities. Or, at the very least, he needed the time to teach his young protégés all that he knew. These tasks were where he was the most useful. Sitting in a chair, listening to continuous negotiations with Tortall was not a good way to spend his time. Numair groaned. The Emperor knew that too. He just wanted Numair intimidate the Tortallan ambassadors as much as possible.

Numair paused his long strides to look out of a window facing the docks. The ship carrying the ambassadors was just docking. Numair watched it move the last few feet to the wooden boards. He knew that as soon as it docked he would receive royal summons to the Palace, a place he really didn't feel a need to be. He hated the Palace, with its extensive decorations and snobby populace. He disliked the imperial feel, and he really hated the slaves that were kept scurrying from one place to another. He wished that somehow he could avoid the negotiations altogether, but he knew that it would be impossible. Frowning, he shook his head. And then froze.

His eyes suddenly focused on the docks where the ship was landing instead of on the boat itself. The planks were covered with animals, from the wildest of beasts to the tamest of pets. Numair's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes roved up to the masts of nearby boats, noting that each was covered with various fowl. Then, as the ship docked, the animals let out a loud clamor. This unceasing noise got the attention of all people nearby and all turned to stare at the incoming boat. Numair's frown deepened, and he moved to inspect the boat magically when a servant appeared at his elbow.

"Master Numair, the celebrated Emperor requests your presence at the royal welcoming chamber."

Numair nodded and followed the man, his thoughts still on the strange occurrence at the docks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Daine stood on the dock of the boat, watching the Carthaki docks get closer and closer. She tried to bite back the nervousness bubbling up inside of her, but she didn't seem to be succeeding. What was she doing here? She wasn't a noble, or an important knight, or even a powerful mage. She was just a servant with a knack with animals. She couldn't believe that she had suddenly been thrust into a mess of people with whom she had no previous dealings. She didn't know games of power, or ho to manipulate. She just wished that she could still be with Onua, helping train the Riders' horses.

Of course, she knew why she was here. The Crown thought that her presence would be a reminder to the Emperor about how his previous invasion attempts had failed. Daine had been present at both the attack on Pirates Swoop and at Dunlath. Somehow, both victories seemed to have been attributed to her, though she knew that they monarchs were mistaken.

The bats that had warned Pirates Swoop of the incoming attack had been clearly frightened, anyone would have been able to tell that. She was just the only one awake to see them. And even then, the battle had lasted weeks, during which the Swoop was almost completely destroyed, and hundreds of people lost their lives.

And Dunlath, well, she had just been trying to help her pack. Although being with the wolves with whom she had gone mad had frightened her, she owed it to them. It was obvious that they were unhappy, so she followed them to try to solve their problem. That she had stumbled over a conspiracy was just luck. And even then, the conspiracy had almost worked.

So Daine understood the reason that she had come with the ambassadors. She just didn't think that it was a good reason. But, she sighed; she had no experience with the power games played by all nobles. She just knew that she would rather be left out of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt as the boat docked. She looked out, suddenly noting the large gathering of animals clustered on the docks. As if the beasts felt her eyes upon them, they all started calling out in their various languages. The birds cawed, the dogs barked, and the cats purred loudly. Daine covered her ears at the sounds, wishing that they would stop. She noticed strange looks that her fellow Tortallans were sending her and bit her lip. Her specific instructions were to keep a low profile and to speak only when necessary. And she was already breaking those rules! She fought to keep her face straight as she walked off the boat.

Unknown to her, a large man on a horse not far away was watching her intently. Numair frowned as he saw an unexpected flash of copper light glance off the Tortallan party. A brilliant smile then lit his face. Wild magic! He had finally found one who could prove its existence once and for all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: I know, I know, this is short! But it's such a great place to end! Don't you agree? I got all of the introductions out of the way, and know I can start on the yummy fluffy stuff! It was just such a great time to end. Still, I have so many great ideas on this story, and so an update should come really soon, if people will REVIEW! Because, I like this idea, but I also want to know what other people think! I know, it might not be the most original idea, but I still think that it will be fun to write! So please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think!

Love love love always!

PrincessPeach


End file.
